


Pretty Blue

by oilteeth



Series: Evil Alteans AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Evil Alteans, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Bondage, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, allurance, fear if close spaces, lance havin a bad time, uhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilteeth/pseuds/oilteeth
Summary: Allura decides to try out Lance's new bondage





	Pretty Blue

The room was dark and cramped, to close together, the walls closing in. Lance was sitting in the middle- desperate to get away from the walls. He was crying, curled up and shaking. He hated how dark it was, how cold, how alone he was in this room. No light, no noise, only him. 

He cried out and cried out the first day. He didn’t want to be trapped in here- he begged- screamed for the Allura copy to come back and set him free from the dark room. She never did. No one did. The second day he started to think the room was moving. It was getting closer, colder, and it scared him. He started screaming again at her. He was desperate.

The third day, he found himself sitting in the middle of the room, desperate to get away from the closing in walls. At least, he didn’t know if the walls were moving. He didn’t know anymore, which scared him. Lance felt the walls around him, lightly touching his limbs. It sent shivers up his already shaking body, making his tears increase.

Surely Allura wouldn’t let him die in here- right? She wants him alive, right-? He wasn’t something that can just be lost? He didn’t want to starve to death in here, he already lost his voice to his constant screams for help. Allura already didn’t feed him a lot, as it is. He needed food- or water.

He dug his face into his knees, sobbing quietly. He wanted out. 

—

Allura opened the door to the small room (cupboard, more like it. Made to just fit Lance’s body.) two more days later, where a sleeping Lance sat, curled up uncomfortably on the wall. He had tear streaks painted onto his skin, messy hair, and look extremely weak. How interesting, how humans can become so fragile after just a few days in a dark room.

Allura smirked and grabbed the boy roughly, waking him up. “Hey there, baby blue. How was your room? Do you like it? I sure do.” She chuckled, watching as the skinny male widened his eyes at her and started to jerk away, terror taking over him. Cute. He let out a raspy sob as Allura jerked him out of the small condiment. She dragged him away, taking to the middle of the room. She dropped her pet on the floor, then walked over to a chest. 

Lance curled up on himself, the bright lights hurting his eyes badly because of his six-day dark condiment. He was crying into himself, shaken from the jerk awakening. He didn’t know what the Empress was up too- and quite frankly he didn’t want to know. She was mean and cruel already, why did she have to make it worse? What was she doing? 

She came back to Lance, crouching down and lifting his head from the ground. She kissed his lips gently, leaving the boy shaking and fearful of what she’ll do. Allura smirked at Lance’s wide eyes, before dropping his head to the ground. “Baby Blue, are you ready for your next lesson?” She hummed, turning around and picking up something leather.

Lance whined and shuddered, waiting for her to pick him up again. He couldn’t move- he had to be good for her. She would beat him otherwise- or make him go into the small room. He felt a gentle hand slowly go down his back, making him squirm. He wanted to beg, he needed to beg. But Allura would just hurt him, right?

The Empress grabbed the leather and picked up Lance by his hair. The smaller boy sobbed, letting his body go limp as she dragged him to the leather. 

Lance widened his eyes at the dark leather, which looked beautiful. Blue and pink colors swirled on the bands, colliding at the largest one and making a symbol. Allura’s crest. He would have usually been amazed at the craftsmanship of the leather, but he had a slight idea what was happening with that leather. And he didn’t like it.

Allura picked up the leather and turned back to him, making him sit on his knees spread apart and his arms close to his sides. He whined loudly as she went to him and started wrapping the leather around him. Bondage- that’s what it was. He shook harder, making Allura slap him. “Stop moving.” She hissed, before going back to work at the bondage. 

After clicking it successfully on his back, she grabbed what seemed to be sleeves, which had the same patterns. Blue and pink swirled over the dark leather, the colors seeming to teach him. Allura slipped these sleeves onto Lance’s stiff arms, then connecting them to his chest piece. 

“Pretty.” She muttered, before going back to her work. She put a tight blue rope around his wrist and tied them together- well, at least as “together” as they could be. His hands were locked to his chest, so the rope was stretched across the floor in a tight, straight line. Next, she put a metal horse-like bit in his mouth, blue like the rope. He whined while she was pulling it on, trying to shake his head away.

He didn’t want this bit! It’ll hurt him! It’ll make his mouth sore and he won’t be able to talk anymore- 

Allura hissed and slapped him again, making the male go limp. Lance felt the bit tighten, which made it go deeper into his mouth. He cried out at this. The Empress then worked on his legs so they were attached to his chest piece, and stepped back.

“Wiggle around in it.” She commanded, her eyes scanning Lance’s body. Lance felt uncomfortable under her gaze, but did as he was told. He moved violently which resulted in a cry of pain. The leather dug into his arms, chest, and legs. The yanking pulled on his wrist which rubbed his skin painfully. He continued though, for her. For the Empress.

“Stop.” Her commanding voice echoed, which made Lance go limp. He whimpered when Allura crouched down and touched his cheek gently, before lightly kissing his forehead. “Beautiful. But now, for the final touch.” She reached back, before taking a blindfold. In cursive, a single word was plastered on it. 

Pet.

Lance wanted to hurl. He wanted to die, to run away, to go home. Why did he trust Lotor? Why did he even go through that stupid portal? Why? Lance started to sob again, muffled by the horse bit. Spit and slobber got all over his chin as panic took over him. He can’t deal with darkness, he can’t go back into that enclosed space again- he can’t he can’t he can’t- 

Allura shushed him and combed back his hair before touching his eyes gently, cupping his cheeks. “My Baby Blue, it’s okay. It’s only for your training, yes? You understand, don’t you? I want you to be the best pet ever! To listen to me whenever! You’ll understand in time, if you don’t now.” She smiled, kissing him again. He cried harder.

Allura put the blindfold over his eyes, making everything dark. Dark like that room, dark and cold. Lance cried out in panic, tried to fight back but his body was restricted to the sitting position that the Empress put him in. Allura chuckled, kissing his cheek again. “Sweetpea, let’s go show the kingdom your clothing!” She purred, picking up the boy cheerily. She carried him like she was carrying a bride, and Lance felt so cramped.

He was sobbed, desperate to hide in the chest of his Mistress. His tears fell down at a quicker pace as Allura started to walk. He heard hushed voices, and he burned in shame. He didn’t want for people to see- he didn’t want their eyes, their pitiful of lustful glances his way. He didn’t want them! 

Once Allura stopped walking, she dropped the limp boy onto the ground and sat down next to him on a large white throne. She had made a custom-made pillow for her shaking pet, who’s blue fake markings match the pillow nicely. She purred, rubbing his chocolate locks with her hand roughly. “You’re so perfect like this. Curled up, whimpering behind the leather muffle. It’s so cute!” She seems to get so excited over it, before jerking her hand away, which ended up pulling his hair.

Lance whimpered louder, fat tears streaking down his cheeks. He was so confused, he didn’t understand why Allura wanted him on display like this. He didn’t understand why she hated him so much that she would put him through all of this pain- to turn him into a loyal pet. Lance shuddered, a weak sob breaking his muffled mouth. He wanted to leave- he wanted to go home. So badly, so so badly. He wanted to see the warm smiles of his friends again, and their caring laughs and hugs. 

Allura would never let him leave though. He’s too special to her, to exotic. He would have to be taken away from her dead body if the human was to ever leave. She’ll make his life here based on her and loving, caring, wanting only her. She loved that idea, looking down at the bonded boy who was crying and shaking. Allura purred, reaching down again and rubbing her hand in his locks. “My pet. My loving, sweet pet. Oh, how happy I am to have you here with me. I can’t wait for you to be fully trained! It’ll be a sight to see.” She cooed, which only made the poor boy cry harder. 

Perfect, right where she wanted him. 

Alone, helpless, and utterly adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but i love this au okay???? let me write my shit oneshots in peace 
> 
> i need suggestions for the next one, anyone have anything?


End file.
